


Waking up Yuuki    /or/    waking up a sleeping devil cat

by Hotarukunn



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: Gen, Low Blood Pressure, Short, Sleep, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukihina really doesn't understand why they are so scared of Yuuki waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up Yuuki    /or/    waking up a sleeping devil cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 5 minutes in a stupor of sleepyness in the middle of the night. It's just something random and I dunno where they're going at all. But I damnit do love how Yuuki and Yukihina seem sort of fond of each other. Yey for getting fed my OTP3
> 
> Though I dunno what Yukihina calls Yuuki, so I'm going with 'Yuuki-kun'... If anyone knows, they're free to tell me. =)

"What are you waiting for? Let's get going."

"Well..." Toki and Oogami exchanged gazes, and shuddered simultaneously. "He's in the worst mood when he wakes up."

They looked at Yuuki, who lay in a messy, odd heap of sleeping boy in the couch, and then watched as Yukihina headed over to the sleeping red-head. "Yukihina-san, don-"

"Yuuki-kun, wake up." Yukihina, expression blank and with everyone's gazes upon him, pinched Yuuki's cheek lightly. Toki and Oogami hid behind Rui, who looked at them over her shoulder for a short moment, before she looked back at Yukihina.

"He doesn't want to wake up.." Yukihina mumbled to himself, and Toki let out a wordless shriek when the darkskinned man picked up the sleeping boy in his arms. "Hm?" Yukihina looked over at the others. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yo-you-You'll be killed..." Toki squeaked, and he ducked behind Rui again, as Yuuki made sounds of waking up. It seemed as if Toki's voice had been what woke him up, as the first he said was 'noisy' and glared in Toki's general direction. "Fourth, shut up." he muttered, then blinked and looked up. "Yukinko?"

"Hm?" Yukihina looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Why're y' carryin' me?"

"Because you were asleep. Didn't wake up." Yukihina said simply, and Yuuki nodded, closing his eyes again. "Ok'y." he said, soon back to snoring once more, where he lay half curled up in Yukihina's arms.

Yukihina looked at Oogami and Toki with a raised eyebrow. "Dangerous, you say?"

"He... usually has a terrible temper." Rui said, pushing Toki and Oogami away from her. "Yukihina, what'd you do?"

"...Pinch his cheek?"

"Are you more dense than you usually are, or are you just messing with me?" Rui glared at her friend. "I mean, how come he didn't attack you?"

"He says I'm comfortable." Yukihina simply stated, and the words made Toki jump. "You serious? He likes you enough inot/i to punch you for waking him up?"

"You were the one who did, though." Yukihina retorted, shifting his grip on Yuuki slightly. "Were we going or not?"

The others looked after Yukihina when he headed towards their destination. Then, still a little uncertainly, they followed him.

"In one way, Yukihina's scarier than Yuuki.."


End file.
